emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7918 (24th August 2017)
Plot Frank tries to get hold of Megan. Meanwhile, Megan bangs on the cellar door desperately trying to get out but no one can hear her over the music. At the gym, Adam asks Aaron's advice about what to do about Victoria now but Aaron is distracted by coming face to face with Jason. When Jason introduces himself, Adam and Victoria work out Jason's connection to Aaron. Kerry and Bernice have still not found Daz. Bernice is fed up and wants to return home but Kerry thinks they should carry on looking. Frank believes Megan has gone AWOL due to learning about the blessing but he soon works out what is going on when he finds bundles of £50 notes along with a one-way ticket to Malaga in his holdall - just as a police car pulls up outside. Frank grabs the holdall and runs. Victoria steps in between Jason and Adam's sniping and calls them both pathetic. Adam, Victoria and Jason argue and Adam has to pull Victoria to the side when she's angered by Jason calling her "Darling". Adam and Victoria leave Aaron and Jason alone to sort things. Frank rushes into the shop and explains to Vanessa and Tracy what is going on. Jason winds Aaron up and challenges him to a fight but Aaron refuses to rise to the bait. Instead Aaron suggests Jason is the one is laying the wake thinking about him, not the other way around. This really winds Jason up and has to be dragged back by some mates. Frank's daughters believe his tale about being set up. Vanessa proposes Frank takes the money to the police but Frank realises that comes down to his word against Megan's and as a convicted fraudster, it isn't looking good for him. Vanessa orders Frank to run off to Spain whilst she and Tracy try to prove his innocence. Frank is grateful that his daughters believe him. Marlon hears Megan's cries for help and lets her out, despite Charity's attempts to stop him. Marlon panics when Charity reveals Frank has run off with all the money. Frank is about to get in his car when Megan calls. Megan orders Frank to leave the village but begs him not to go to Spain. Megan promises Marlon his money back, even if she has to pay him out of her own pocket. Frank makes his way to The Woolpack where he asks Megan for an explanation. Jai surprises Nell with a small party at the café. Nell believes Jai is proposing when he gets down on one knee to pick her present off the coffee table. Bernice lets slip to Dan that she and Kerry have been looking for Daz. Whilst Frank and Megan talk, Charity calls the police again to update them of Frank's whereabouts. Megan admits she's made a huge mistake and apologises. Frank questions how Megan could be manipulated by Charity; Megan states she's been duped by both Frank and Charity. Frank decides not to run. Kerry and Dan return to Dale Head where they argue about Daz. Dan is annoyed that Kerry even cares about Daz after everything. Nell admits to surprised Jai that she though he was going to propose. Charity shows the Police Officer Frank's car with the holdall inside. Subsequently, Frank is arrested for fraud. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Police Officer - John Phythian Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Bar, cellar, backroom and corridor *Unknown gym on Hitchin Road, Hotten *Unknown street in Hotten *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Cricketer's Row *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,030,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes